the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Mansa, Thamani, Kaka, Nyota, and Haraka
Mansa, Thamani, Kaka, Nyota, and Haraka are rogue lion cubs who are relatives of Mhina. Appearance Mansa: Mansa is a stocky lion cub with brownish-tan fur, with his muzzle, underbelly, and paws being lighter in color. He has a tuft of light tan fur, the beginnings of a mane, atop his head. On either side, fur sticks out from his chin. He has dark brown ear-rims, and brown inner ears. Mansa's most noticeable features are his two different colored eyes, one being orangeish yellow and the other being red. His upper eye shades a brown color while the lower is the same color as his underbelly. He also has a light tan tuft of hair and a orangeish-brown nose. Kaka: Kaka is a lion cub with scruffy fur that is Brown. His fur is also considerably long on his cheeks. His muzzle, chest, underbelly and paws are a creamy color. His nose is deep pink and angular. The tuft at the end of his tail is brown, that is the same color as his mane. Her eyes are a red. Nyota: In terms of appearance, Nyota is a lighter version of Thamani. She has the same colored fur, just lighter, and uncolored paws. Her eyes are orangeish yellow. Thamani: Thamani is a slim and slender tannish colored lion cub with paler orange muzzle. She has orangeish yellow eyes. Haraka: Haraka is the largest of the siblings. He has a tawny pelt, with a lighter underbelly, Paws and muzzle and he has a white mane, Elbow tufts and tail with a darkish Pink stripe. He has a small brown nose and curved pearly white claws. His eyes are Redish Brown. Personalities Mansa: Mansa, like all cubs, is very adventurous and curious. He has a habit of wandering off on his own. He is also very protective of his family and friends and won't take kindly to anyone who makes fun of them. As the eldest sibling, he finds himself having to "tame" his younger siblings. Kaka: Kaka is quick to anger, but he cares very much for those close to him. He does get defensive at times, and tends to snap. Even though he seems harsh and cold on the outside, He is a fierce and loyal ready to defend himself and his friends and family. Nyota: Nyota is very stubborn and hates being called the baby, even though she really is. Thamani: Thamani is patient and caring. Out of the five Siblings, Thamani is usually the most calmest, but in terms of a crisis, she usually ends up freaking out a little bit and gives control to her elder brother, Mansa Haraka: Haraka is described as a "Lion of few words". He is calm and understanding and more patient than Kaka. He cares for all animals and will do what he can to help. Gallery Thamani Ref Sheet.png Haraka Ref Sheet.png Kaka Ref Sheet.png Mansa Ref Sheet.png Trivia * Mansa means 'King' in Swahili * Thamani means 'Value' in Swahili * Kaka means 'brother' in Swahili * Nyota means 'Star' in Swahili * Kaka means 'Brother' in Swahili * Haraka means 'Fast' in Swahili * Some of Haraka's personally is based off of Big McIntosh from my little pony:Friendship is magic. Category:Characters Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Males Category:Young Animals Category:Females